


Days Off and First Dates

by allofthefandoms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blind Date, Canon Disabled Character, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know turbo, I swear Skye was supposed to be here,” Mack said softly.</p>
<p>“And Jemma too,” Fitz said with a frown.  “I mean, I’m happy you’re here.  It’s nice.  I like you.  You get me, and I appreciate it but—”</p>
<p>“You’re babbling, kid,” Mack said gently, putting a warm hand over Fitz’s fidgeting one.  “It’s alright.  It’s hardly like I mind spending time with you.”  Fitz ducked his head, trying not to blush.   </p>
<p>“We should enjoy the day off,” Mack went on.  “Partake of a nice hot meal cooked by someone who isn’t working over an airplane stove.”  That drew a hesitant grin from Fitz, and Mack felt a warm glow spread through his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Off and First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> For my Marvel Rare Pair Exchange partner, reeby10! Sorry it isn't longer, but I couldn't help myself when you suggested blind dates as a prompt.

“You know turbo, I swear Skye was supposed to be here,” Mack said softly.

“And Jemma too,” Fitz said with a frown.  “I mean, I’m happy you’re here.  It’s nice.  I like you.  You get me, and I appreciate it but—”

“You’re babbling, kid,” Mack said gently, putting a warm hand over Fitz’s fidgeting one.  “It’s alright.  It’s hardly like I _mind_ spending time with you.”  Fitz ducked his head, trying not to blush.   

“We should enjoy the day off,” Mack went on.  “Partake of a nice hot meal cooked by someone who isn’t working over an airplane stove.”  That drew a hesitant grin from Fitz, and Mack felt a warm glow spread through his chest.

“So.  What will it be for you, Turbo?  My treat.”

“You don’t--!”

“My treat.”

~ ~ ~

Once drinks come, things start getting a little less awkward.  Fitz nursed a ginger beer and vodka while Mack just stuck with whatever was on tap.  The more relaxed Fitz got, the more animated and vocal he became, and it was easy for Mack to just sit back and enjoy Fitz’s company.  The man was lively and animated, comfortable enough in Mack’s presence to be patient and kind to himself when he tripped over words or lost his train of thought.  It made Mack smile to see how far Fitz had really come.

(In no small part to Mack, says a proud and greedy part of the man’s mind.  Because you carried no expectation, no burden of the man that had been lost.   Just love for the man that was.)

 “And Coulson almost had a heart attack,” Fitz finished, grinning brightly at Mack, who had been too entranced by the way Fitz lit up animatedly when he told stories.  Their food arrives just in time to save Mack from the embarrassment of having missed most of what Fitz had been saying.

Fitz is just as cute with his mouth full of food.  It’s like he won’t stop once he gets started and even though he’s tripping over words and food both, and Mack has never been more smitten in his life.

Fitz doesn’t order dessert, but Mack takes a bite before hesitantly offering a bit of his rich chocolate cake to him.  Fitz’s eyes go wide, and he blushes and looks down.

“I…I have a fork.”

“Here,” Mack insists.  “I’ll get all of your germs on the Bus anyway.”  Fitz tilts his head so he doesn’t meet Mack’s eyes, but he takes the bite, and Mack is flustered by how possessive it makes him feel.  Fitz gives a happy moan, and Mack shoves the rest of his cake over.

“Are you sure?”

“You’re too skinny as it is, Turbo.  Tuck in.”

Fitz keeps making these little unconscious moans that leave Mack shifting in his pants.  The boy is so _oblivious_ to how sexy he is, the soft curls falling into expressive warm eyes, and the round eagerness of his face as he talks and emotes makes it impossible for Mack to pull his eyes away.  When Fitz finishes, he leans back with the most obscenely contented sigh, which leaves Mack grinning like a loon as he waves down a waiter for the check.

“What?” Fitz asked self-consciously.

“You’re really cute, Turbo.  Do people not tell you that?”  Fitz spluttered and blushed and it only made Mack grin harder. 

“I mean it.  You are.”

“Means a lot coming from you,” Fitz said softly, voice a little sad.  “Ever since my accident…I felt broken you know?  Not myself.  With you…you make all that go away, like it doesn’t matter.”

“Well it doesn’t,” Mack said softly.  “You’re a good person.  Now.  Like this.  Smart and kind and completent.  The words get stuck sometimes, but that doesn’t change who you are.”  Fitz looked on the verge of tears, and Mack took his hand again.

“I like you, Turbo.  A lot.  A whole lot.”  The confession sits heavy in Mack’s throat.  He wants to tell Fitz just how he feels, how much he wants him, but the man in front of him is painfully fragile even as hope blooms across his face.

“You don’t…like a friend, you mean?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“And if I want more?”

“Damn Turbo, if it’s more your after I’m yours til the end.”

The kiss has a lingering taste of chocolate fudge and ginger beer that sets every hair on Mack’s arms alight.  Their noses bump in Fitz’s eagerness, but his lips are soft and warm, and Mack can fell the surprised puff of air brush across his cheek right before their mouths touch.  Mack can feel his heart pounding fit to burst with all the emotions running through him and when Fitz pulls away, cheeks pink and eyes wide, it’s like his blood has been replaced with light and sunshine.

“I hear there’s skating over by the Rockefeller Center,” Mack said with a breathless smile.  “Wanna go?”

“I always fall over when I try to skate,” Fitz replied bashfully.

“All the more reason to go,” Mack said with a grin.  “Just gives me an excuse to hold on to you.”

~ ~ ~

“You both owe me twenty bucks,” May said with a grin back on the bus.  “I told you all they needed was a push in the right direction.”  Skye and Jemma huffed, begrudgingly handing over the money.

“That’s no fair,” Skye pouted.  “You knew!”

“Serves you right for making a bet with a spy.”


End file.
